kyokainorinnefandomcom-20200213-history
Shōma
Shōma (翔真) is a child who is enrolled in Shinigami Elementary and is currently studying to become a full-fledged Shinigami. His Black Cat is Kurosu. Appearance Shōma has all white hair (light green/aqua in the anime) and blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a white dress shirt and red bow tie along with shorts and suspenders. He wears a black coat during Winter. Personality Shōma is from a wealthy family and is the complete opposite of Rinne. He is a bit of a glory hound with an over-inflated sense of his own abilities and constantly tries to take on tasks that are above his skill level in an attempt to make himself look better than everyone else. He is actually very inexperienced and is shown to be behind his class in achievements. He often tries to tackle on problems that are beyond his skill levels and causes more problems to spirits than actually solving them. Due to Shōma's behavior problems, he is also easily lead astray and finds himself in trouble after taking shortcuts to get ahead. Biography Shōma comes from a rich family and is currently attending Shinigami Elementary School to become a full-fledged Shinigami charged with ferrying spirits to the afterlife. He evidently holds a Bronze License. Initially, Shōma is paired with Rinne who is meant to serve as a mentor to the young Shinigami, for the Shinigami Kid Training. At first he felt enthusiastic as he is Tamako’s grandson, but upon realizing that their economic backgrounds are radically different, he decides that Rinne has nothing to offer him and ignores all of his lessons. And as he wants to exorcise an evil spirit to get the 50 points needed to complete the homestay program, instead of guiding animal spirits, his homestay takes too long. Masato tricks him, in turning regular spirits into evil spirits to be taken to hell and simultaneously put Rinne in trouble. Worried for the spirits, he put his life on the line to save them, and Rinne comes to save him. And so Shoma sees Rinne in a new light, and feels humbled by his offer to guide 5 human spirits to finally earn his 50 points, though it took him 3 days to do so since they were mad at him for turning them into evil spirits. Eventually, Shōma is partnered with Kurosu, a sophisticated and extremely powerful black cat who dutifully assists his young master as if he were his personal valet, going so far as to engineer situations that almost ensure Shōma's victory, regardless of how it inconveniences others.Chapter 103, Episode 35 And as Kurosu would nevertheless do anything during his non-working hours, due to his greed, that could be unfavorable to him, he would at some occasions hire Rinne to impede him.Chapters 201, 257 (Episode 56) He later meets Ichigo, the human reincarnation of Rinne’s mother who was a former Platinum License Holder Shinigami, and without knowing who she used to be, falls in love with her. He'd occasionally meet her and receive her help, while blindly getting swindled mainly by paying her back the double price of suggested tools for the purpose of making money for her son.Chapters 326 (Episode 70), 339, 364, 377 In his final appearance, he learns from Kurosu the rumor that Ichigo has a boyfriend coming to play at her house, which got him worried, although it's actually her husband Sabato from her previous life and she can't start over with him due to their age difference.Chapters 398 Equipment * Shinigami Scythe: A tool used by all shinigami, and most likely Damashigami too. His scythe has the appearance of a blue hawk. Abilities * Flight * Shinigami Senses * Invisibility * Exorcism Relationships Rinne Rokudō Rinne was once Shōma's partner, but Shōma looks down at him because of his economical status. Kurosu They are both at odds, since Shoma doesn't respect him well, and Kurosu would do anything that could be unfavorable to him during his non-working hours. They nevertheless keep working together. Ichigo She is his first love, and he's unaware that she is the human reincarnation of Rinne's mother. She helps him in his assignments, for she never had the chance to support her own son during his growth, and in order to make money for her son by swindling him. It is unclear if she has feelings for him, but she does consider his pride. Quotes * “Pets are worth few points.” (ペットは点数が低いんだよっ) – Chapter 69, when Sakura asks him why he is aiming human spirits? * “Earning points from small animals isn’t my style. I aim for evil spirits.” (おれは小動物でちまちまポイント稼ぐのは性に合わないでな。悪霊狙ってんだよ。) – Chapter 72 * “Dirt-poor Rinne” (貧乏りんね) * “Ow Ow Ow, help me, Kurosu!” (いでででで、助けろ黒洲！) – Chapters 201 & 257, while being hurt by an angry Rinne * “Why are you playing with Ichigo?” (なんでおめーが苺と遊ぶんだ！) – Chapter 377, to Rinne helping Ichigo on a float ring swim at the pool Trivia * His name means "true flight". * The Elementary school he attends is the same school Ageha and Renge attended. * He became visible to living beings only once by wearing swimming goggles. Gallery Shouma__full.jpg Tomo 8.jpg Rinne & Shoma.png MainPicManga.jpg Rinne 200.jpg Chapter 300.jpg Kyoukai no rinne Final chapter.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Major Characters